Edel Rose Building
The Edel Rose Bulding is the main headquarters of the elite Prism Star training academy, Edel Rose. It was built to create the best possible environment for Prism Stars to hone their skills. History The building doesn't have much of a history, except that it may be the only Edel Rose building in the world while numerous other Prism Star training schools are branch schools to Edel Rose. It was created by Kō Norizuki and is currently led by his son, Jin Norizuki until he was fired. June Amou attended and graduated from the academy at this very building. Design Exterior Design Edel Rose's headquarters is a large building consisting of four levels. The bottom level takes on a different appearance than the three levels above it. The top three levels are the same, they take on the shape of a rectangular prism, and there are eight rectangular windows placed side by side on each one. The ground level is larger than the other levels and consists of a cafeteria on the left, stairs leading up to the second floor in the center, and the main entrance at the right where the words Edel Rose are placed above it. It is also placed at the top of the building entirely. The symbol of Edel Rose can be seen in the center of the building where there is an arch shape, on the bottom right, bottom center, and bottom left on a grey board. The building is surrounded by living plants, trees, and red roses. Interior Design Cafeteria The Edel Rose building consists of a cafeteria where students usually hang out when they aren't practicing. It is located on the left of the building. The ceiling is light blue and has many black squared lighting placed around the outline of the ceiling. In the center of the ceiling, is placed with smaller lighting. The walls are mainly glass windows, with black borders, shaping rectangles. Otherwise, there is a one wall that is an exit from the cafeteria, imposing of a large blue-glass door with light purple stairs leading up to it. Inside the cafeteria, are white squared tables, each table consisting of three to four white chairs. These tables are only placed along the side of the room excluding the exit. Sitting in between the walls and the tables, there is are two rows of red roses sitting in two long flower pots, connecting at every corner of the walls. The flooring is pale yellow and the room is also equipped with a large television screen that displays Edel Rose's logo when it's not turned on. Practice Room All the practice rooms in Edel Rose is a rectangular room consisting of black walls and ceiling. The room is equipped with many rows of lighting releasing gold light. All the practice rooms have wooden floors, a large mirror wall, and a wooden barre along the sides. Ice Rink The ice rink in Edel Rose is equipped with similar features to the practice room. The ceiling is black, in a light tone to that of the practice room, and is also equipped with many rows of lightning, except it releases silver light. The walls are mainly black, and has a glass window placed at the top of it where students can spectate from the outside, especially if the rink is reserved. On one side of the wall, there is a light blue and grey balcony with two stairs leading up to it on both sides, which is more appropriate for students to spectate the stars on the ice rink. The exit is a golden door, and on the sides of the rink, are benches for students to rest. The ice rink takes up most of the room and is placed in the center. The sides and the ice are light blue and there are many entrances into the rink. In the center of the rink is the Edel Rose logo, and there are also gold and yellow lines on the ice as a guide. Trivia * Edel Rose's building is actually modeled after a Chinese Language Center building in Japan Category:Locations